


Airport Mornings

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 29: "Your bed head is really cute."





	Airport Mornings

"Your bed head is really cute."

Jooheon grunted at the statement, glaring over at Minhyuk, the only one wide awake and talkative at four in the morning. Whoever thought it was a good idea to have them travel to Los Angeles at four in the morning was the bane of Jooheon's existence. He would rather be swarmed by fans.

A whine escaped the blond when Minhyuk plopped down next to him, jostling his makeshift bed and disturbing his almost sleep by lifting his head and placing it in his lap. Though the whining stopped once he was settled and the elder's warmth soothed him once more. A soft sigh even escaped him when Minhyuk's fingers carded through his hair. Jooheon stretched out some before curling up further in Minhyuk's lap, his head pressed against his stomach. 

"There's my Honey," Minhyuk cooed, his thumbs stroking against Jooheon's cheeks. Jooheon had always been a bit self-conscious about his chubby cheeks, especially when his friends in high school lost their baby fat and his remained. Minhyuk loved them because they made Jooheon looked cute and especially loved that he was bit on the chubbier side, all the more great for cuddling. The blond wrapped an arm around his Hyung's waist and curled his legs up awkward in the seat.

"Anyone else awake?" Jooheon mumbled, blinking his eyes open. Once he was awake, it was hard to go back to sleep. Hence why they always made Minhyuk or Changkyun wake him up since he did not snap at them. He watched Minhyuk look up and observe their group before nodding his head.

"Kyunnie is awake, but seems to be watching something on his phone." Jooheon nodded his head in response, slowly urging tired body up so he was sitting in Minhyuk's lap and curled into the elder's chest, his plump lips pressed against the tanned neck. Arms wrapped around him tightly to hold him steady and Jooheon felt his heart flutter at how protective Minhyuk was with him.

"You know the others would not have cared."

Jooheon knew that their friends knew of the 'secret' relationship going on between him and Minhyuk that sometimes invovled Changkyun as well. They had been walked in on plenty of times that it had become normal now and even a little joke between the seven members. But the blond still got shy whenever he was given affection by one of his lovers in front of the others. He was always waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the members to become disgusted with him and for Minhyuk and Changkyun to hate him. A big part of him knew it would not come to that, but that small part was very insistent.

Jooheon shrugged his shoulders in response, blushing when Minhyuk pressed butterfly kisses to his cheeks.

"My shy honey," Minhyuk teased, pressing more kisses over his cheeks and face, not at all concerned about the other people in the airport. Minhyuk had never really cared about people watching him and doing scandalous things. Jooheon even thought that Minhyuk liked the attention sometimes, especially when the fans' screams urged him on or it was at the expense of one of his members. The older man pressed a bolder kiss to Jooheon's lips, tangling his fingers into the blond hair. The younger man whined softly, pressing closer to his hyung. He gasped when another set of hands joined Minhyuk's on his body. The two broke apart, glancing back at Changkyun who had joined them on their set of seats, his phone left back with his bag. Jooheon leaned back into the younger boy, wrapping his arm around Changkyun's neck.

"I was missing out on my Joohoney cuddles," the other rapper pouted, said pout disappearing when Jooheon pressed their lips together. Minhyuk stroked Jooheon's sides, one of his own arms coming around the maknae's back to pull him closer. Jooheon was smashed between them, which was honestly the favorite place of the blond. He always felt safe when he was in between the two. Even when Minhyuk kicked him in his sleep or Changkyun stole all the blankets. He adored where he was right now.

"Where is your seat?" Minhyuk asked softly, not wanting to wake up any of the other members. The eldest like giving affection, but moments like this he wanted to keep between him and his boyfriends. He did not want the others to embarrass his young lovers.

"C14," Changkyun answered, pulling back from the kiss and letting his own fingers run through Jooheon's hair. The blond sighed contently, letting his eyes slide shut as he cuddled into both men. This position was definitely better than sleeping on the hard airport chairs.

"Switch with Wonho when he wakes up."

The maknae nodded his head in understanding, cuddling up to his fellow rapper and letting his eyes fall shut as well. Within a few minutes, Minhyuk had two sleeping lovers in his arms. He rolled his eyes fondly, shifting them into more comfortable positions with Jooheon's head on his shoulder and Changkyun's head on Jooheon's. He kept watch over all of his members as they slept for the last hour before the plane was to board.

* * *

"Kyunnie," Jooheon whined, his fingers tangled into the hem of the younger's sweater to let the equally sleepy boy lead him through the plane. Changkyun was holding onto to Minhyuk as well, the elder leading his young lover to the plane. Minhyuk rolled his eyes to himself, wondering when he had become the caregiver to two babies when Shownu and Kihyun were right there ready to baby both of them.

"Jooheonie," Changkyun whined back in the same tone, a bit more awake than the blond rapper. The trio followed the rest of the members on the plane, Minhyuk having bullied Wonho's ticket from him so they could sit together, and easily found their seats on the mostly empty flight. The maknae took the window seat with Jooheon taking the middle and leaving the elder with the aisle seat with Wonho on the other side. The elder man leered at him playfully, giving Minhyuk a crude gesture as he looked pointedly over at the two young members that were already cuddled up together. Minhyuk stuck his tongue out at the older man and took his seat, pouting at his lovers.

"I feel left out,"

Almost instantly, Jooheon was curled into his side with Changkyun reaching for his head. The eldest lover shook his head fondly, but allowed his lovers to cuddle and hold him, both whispering about how much they loved him. It did not take long before they were in the air, most of the other members already having fallen back to sleep or absorbed in the movie playing on the screen. Having slept more than the rest of the members however, Jooheon was wide awake.

"Kyunnie?" Jooheon whispered about an hour into the flight of being unable to sleep. Glancing back at the other rapper, he found that his younger boyfriend was fast asleep with his head pressed against the wall, his ankle hooked around Jooheon's.

"Min," turning to the elder, he found him asleep as well. Pouting quietly in his seat, he decided to play with Minhyuk's fingers as he awaited the others to wake up once more. It was no fun being awake, now he knew why Hyungwon was always asleep. Though as you would expect, Jooheon was out before too long, his head landing on Changkyun's chest with Minhyuk's fingers still held tightly in his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all over the place and a mess, but i really wanted to get something out and everything i write seems to be taking forever and needs to be over 5k which is an annoying tendency of mine, but i found a new fandom! i love monsta x and they are my new obsession so take this shitty story of my three cute boys being cuties together


End file.
